paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Pranksters
This is my first ever future generation story!! :D Characters * Rocky * Tundra * Sage * Aurora * Winter * Smoky * Kailey * Trapper * Faith * Dodge * Chase * Skye (mentioned) * Ace (mentioned) * Lani (mentioned) * Zuma * Princess (mentioned) * Summer (mentioned) * Shadow (mentioned) * CJ (mentioned) * Dylan (mentioned) * Danny * Victoria * DJ * Tori * Jay * BJ (mentioned) * Samantha (mentioned) * Zane (mentioned) * CJ Brown * James * Ryder * Van * Rubble * Everest * Luke (cameo) Story *The title card shows a picture of Winter on it and she reads the title* It was a spectacular day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Tundra and Rocky were still sleeping in a bit. But their pups, Sage, Aurora, and Winter, were up bright and early. Sage and Aurora bounced on Rocky's tummy while Winter bounced on Tundra's. Both woke up giggling. Rocky: *between giggles* OK, OK, OK, I'm up, I'm up! Tundra: OK, we're up. *chuckles* Pups: Yaaay!! With that, the pups went to get some breakfast. When they arrived, they saw Rocky's brother Smoky with his wife, Kailey, and their pups, Trapper, Faith, and Dodge. With them were Danny, Zuma, Victoria, and Danny's pups, DJ, Tori, and Jay, who was playing with his stuffed wolf Wolfy. BJ was spending the day with their grandparents, Samantha and Zane. Chase was there also. Skye had taken Ace and Lani out as well. They were spending the day with Zuma's wife Princess and their pups, Summer, Shadow, CJ, and Dylan. Trapper: Hey, Uncle Rocky! Faith: Auntie Tundra! Both: Sage! Aurora! Winter! Dodge: *waves* Dodge happy to see you! Sage: *writes* Good to see you too, cous! Aurora: *writes* Hi, Dodge! Winter: *draws a picture of someone waving* Zuma: Morning, Rocky and Smoky! Rocky and Smoky: Hey, Zuma! Danny: How're y'all doing today? Rocky: Good. Danny: That's good. Jay: H-Hi. DJ: Hey, guys! Tori: What's up? Winter: Not much. Just then, James, Ryder, CJ, who was a 23-year old bear cub and James' friend from the town of Wildwood, and Van showed up. Sage: Hey!!! James: Hey there, little guys! Van: Hey! CJ: How're y'all doing? Ryder: Morning, pups! Winter: *slowly approaches them and motions to be picked up* Van: *picks her up* Just then, the power went out! Jay: *starts to cry* Victoria: *hugs him* Shh...there there, Jay. it's OK. James: I'll go see what happened. Danny: I'll go with you. And so, James and Danny went outside and found the power box. when James opened it, they found that the main switch was pointing downward, meaning the red handle on it was next to the word "off". James: Ah-ha! Here's the trouble! *flips the switch back to "on"* That should do it! As soon as James turned the power back on, they went back inside, where Jay had calmed down and was playing with Trapper and Sage. Suddenly, James got a call from Rubble. Rubble: Better come to Mr. Porter's quick, James! James: What happened? Rubble: There's a mutant snowman on the loose! James: O...K? Rubble: It's true! James: OK. Me, Ryder, Chase, and Smoky are on our way! *hangs up* James explained to the guys what Rubble just told him. Then, he and Ryder got on their helmets while Chase and Smoky got on their gear. James and Ryder then drove off on James' motorcycle, followed by Chase and Smoky in their rigs. They soon arrived at Mr. Porter's, where Rubble was waiting for them with Everest. Smoky: We're here! Chase: Where's the so-called "mutant snowman"? Everest: It's in there. *points to a large white mass moving around in the cafe* James: *rolls up his sleeves and gives Chase his helmet* OK, I'm going in! *to Chase* Chase, if I don't make it out alive, tell Twilight I love her very much. Chase: Will do, James sir. James: Stand back everyone! With that being said, Ryder, Chase, Smoky, Rubble, and Everest stood back. James: *deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *charges at the door and body slams into it, breaking it open* Owww!!! Ryder: James, you OK? James: Yea I'm fine. Let's go! They soon raced inside and saw the white mass Everest saw moving around in the shop. Smoky and Chase readied their net guns at the creature. But then they heard Mr. Porter's voice. Mr. Porter: Hello? Is anyone there? Hello! James: Yes, it's us, Mr. Porter. We'll have you outta there. Ryder: *blows away some of the white substance covering Mr. Porter with an electric fan* Mr. Porter: Thank you, Ryder. Ryder: No problem! Anytime! James: Now what happened, Mr. Porter? Mr. Porter: Well, it happened after Alex went out with some of his friends from school. I was doing some spring cleaning when I heard the doorbell ring. I set down my broom and went to the door. When I opened the door, I found a package wrapped in brown paper with my name on it. But there was no return address nor was there the name of the person who sent the package. But, I took inside, anyway. I set it down on the counter and opened it. When I did, I found it full of strange metal eggs. I had no idea what kind of eggs they were, but I knew for certain they weren't the kind you'd want for breakfast. I then heard a mysterious ticking noise. Before I knew it, they went off and covered me in this white foamy stuff you see here. It got in my eyes, so I couldn't see. James: I see. Chase: Do you know who sent the package? Mr. Porter: No. James: Well, then, that's our first piece of evidence! Ryder: Where's the box, Mr. Porter? Mr. Porter:It's next to the recycling bin. *points to it* James: Thanks, Mr. Porter. Ryder grabbed the box and they took it outside to examine it for more evidence. ~''Meanwhile, back at The Lookout''~ The pups were watching some Scooby Doo episodes with Joe, who was another one of James' good friends and was very friendly and caring to the pups, unlike his scandalous brother Steve, who was a wicked prankster, bully, and lawbreaker who always does mean stuff to the pups. Sage: This is a good show! Dodge: Yea! Dodge like Scooby Doo! Joe: I haven't seen this since I was 10! Trapper: Wow! I've never seen this! Faith: Neither have I! *writes* What about you, Dodge? Dodge: *shakes his head* After the episode finished, Tundra came in. Tundra: Oh, Sage, dear! Sage :Yes, Mom? Tundra: There's a package on the doorstep for you. Sage: Alright! With that, Sage bounced to the doorstep and found the package. He took it to the pups' room and opened it. However, when he opened it, a swarm of honeybees came flying at him!! Sage: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off, the bees following him* Sage ran all the way downstairs until Rocky caught him by the scruff. He just came out of the bathroom and was on his way to meet Zuma, Van, and Danny back in the living room. They were watching a football game on TV. Rocky: Whoa whoa whoa! Sage, take it easy, sport! What's the matter? Sage: *in tears* B-B-B-B-B-B-BEES!!!! *hugs Rocky tightly* Rocky: *hugs Sage, stroking his back* Bees? Where? Rocky then saw the bees coming straight for them! Rocky: Holy Hot Smackers!! *throws Sage on his back and runs to the living room* Guys! Van: What's going on? Rocky: There's a swarm of bees coming straight for us! Sage saw them with his own eyes! Van: *sees the swarm, then grabs Sage and hugs him* And he ain't kidding! Danny: I'll get the other pups and Joe as well as Tundra and Victoria! Zuma: I'll call Luke! Those bees belong to him!! Van: Good! Sage: *cries into Van's chest* Van: It's gonna be OK, Sage. ~''Elsewhere''~ On the Eastern side of Adventure Bay, Luke Skywalker, the bass guitarist for James' band The Grasshoppers and Rarity from My Little Pony's husband AND had a keen interest and hobby in beekeeping, was talking to a group of police officers as well as the police chief who had come to their house to investigate the mysterious disappearance of one of his beehives. Chief: Are you sure you're not exaggerating? Luke: I'm positive! I swear one of my hives is missing! Chief: OK, OK. I was just checking. Now, how many hives did you have originally? Luke: I had 16! Now there's only 15! Officer: *walks up* Sir, we found the missing hive. It was by a bog near the park. Chief: Good. And? Officer: It was empty. All we found inside were 2 empty soda cans. Chief: I see. *to Luke* Do not worry, Mr. Skywalker. We'll find your bees and the criminals responsible for their disappearance. Luke: Thank you! Officer: Just doing our job. ~''Back At Mr. Porter's''~ James and the guys just finished up and we're heading back to The Lookout when James heard his phone ringing. James: Oh! Pardon me, guys! I need to take this! *answers* Yello? OH hey, Van! What's up? What? Wait what? *gasp* You're kidding! OK we'll be right over! *hangs up* Smoky: Who was that? James: That was Van! A swarm of bees is in The Lookout!! Ryder: Let's go!! They jumped in their vehicles and left. When they arrived, Sage was bawling hysterically into Van's chest. Van: Shhh, Sage. It's OK. Me: We came as fast as we could! Smoky: Kailey!! Trapper!! Faith!! Dodge!! Where are you?! Trapper: We're over here, Dad! Smoky: *runs to his family and hugs them all* Thank goodness you're OK! Dodge: *whimpers* Dodge scared! Smoky: *writes* It'll all be over soon, Dodge. Kailey: *writes* Hug? Dodge: *nods and hugs Kailey* Smoky then told his family about the "mutant snowman" incident. In no time, Luke arrived in his beekeeping suit. He quickly changed, then guided the bees to the now recovered hive. Once they were safe and sound, he used the bee smoker on them, making them feel woozy and fall asleep in the hive. After which, he carefully placed the hive in the bed of his truck, tied it down, and drove off. As soon as he was out of sight, James declared that it was now safe to go back inside, which they did. Just as they did, a bucket of water fell on Winter, soaking her. Winter: *whimpers, starts to cry* Tundra: *hugs Winter* It's OK, honey. Mama's here. Winter: Waaaaaaaah!!!! *bawls into Tundra's fur* Tundra: *strokes Winter's back and hums "Daydream Believer" to her* James: *sees a bucket rigged to the door* Hmm. Ryder: Come on. Let's go see if whoever's doing all this struck anywhere else. James: *nods* With that, James and Ryder, backed up by Chase and Smoky as well as Van and Joe, jumped into James' car and drove off, Smoky and Chase following. While Tundra took Winter to Katie's to be dried off, Sage and the other pups got together and discussed how to deal with those responsible for what happened in James' room. Sage: OK, everypup, I bet you all know why we're gathered here today. Aurora: Because of what's been going on today, correct? Sage: Correct. Let's review what's been happening. 1st, someone cut off the power and made Jay cry. Aurora: 2nd, Uncle Rubble called Uncle James, Uncle Ryder, Uncle Chase, and Uncle Smoky to Mr. Porter's over the fact that there was a "mutant snowman" on the loose, which was actually Mr. Porter covered in some white, foamy stuff. Trapper: 3rd, someone sent Sage a swarm of honeybees in the mail and scared the daylights outta him. Faith: 4th, Someone drenched poor little Winter and made her cry. DJ: And not to mention the fact someone also stole one of Uncle Luke's beehives, which is where the bees that were used to scare Sage came from. Jay: Th-That's t-true. Trapper: And so now, I hereby decide that it's time for us to strike back! Sage: Yea! But how? Aurora: Maybe we can set a trap for them! Sage: Good idea, sis! At that moment, CJ showed up. Pups: Hi, Uncle CJ! CJ: Hey, pups! What's up? Aurora: We're gonna build a trap for whoever's pulling all these mean pranks on us! CJ: Good idea! I can help you out! Aurora: Thank you! *hugs him* CJ: *chuckles and hugs back* Alright, let's get to work! With that, CJ grabbed his toolbox and various items they can use. Sage and Trapper did as well. It wasn't long before they had all they need. They had some wood, rope, white and red felt, felt glue, felt scissors, and a fishing net as well as Rocky's old bicycle from when he was a pup. CJ: OK! Let's get busy! CJ, being 23 years old, cut a square out of the white felt, then 2 strips out of the red felt, which he glued together to make a red 'x' in a white background. Then, they made a turntable outta some wood, and used the rope to rig the gears in the bike to turn it, and they even used a $100 bill from CJ's wallet and his fishing pole, which were gonna be used to lure the pranksters into the trap. In no time, they were finished and got into position. Sage saddled himself on the bike while the others took their positions. Dodge, Trapper, and DJ stood ready with the net, while Jay, Tori, Faith, and Aurora hid behind a bush with CJ, who then cast the line as he saw 2 men in black jackets, pants, shoes, gloves, eye masks, and hats coming down the lane. They looked identical, except one had brown hair and the other had blonde hair. Man 1: *spots the bill on the ground* Hey, Fred, look! Man 2: Woo-hoo! *both men dive for the bill as CJ starts reeling in the line* Hey! It's getting away! Man 1: Come on! *The chase they bill as CJ keeps reeling it in* CJ: *whispers* Showtime! *turns to Sage and gives him a thumbs up* Sage: *gives an OK signal and starts pedaling, turning the turntable* The 2 bumbling thieves chased another bill, which was laying on the turntable. They ran all over the turntable and soon got dizzy and fell off, right onto the 'x'. Trapper: Now!! *He, Dodge, and DJ throw the net onto the lunatics, covering them up* Man 1: Hey what gives?! Man 2: Get us out this minute!! Trapper: We got them!!! All the pups and CJ whooped for joy as the others returned. Tundra: What on Earth is going on? Sage: We got them, Mom!! Smoky: Way to go, kids! Way to go! Ryder: Well done! I'm very proud of you all! James: Me too! Van: Me three! Chase: Same here! Tundra: Good job! Winter: Yay!! *claps* Danny: I'm so proud of you, DJ! you too, Jay! DJ and Jay: Thank you! Danny: *to CJ* And thank you for helping them out! CJ: Always ready to lend a hand, Danny. James: Now let's see who these 2 thugs really are! With that, Zuma and Danny removed the masks and hats to reveal- All: *gasp* Steve and Fred?! Steve: Surprise, surprise! Fred: Who else? Tundra: So YOU'RE the ones who made my babies cry! Victoria: Mine too! Danny: Do you 2 have any idea how much trouble you've caused? Zuma: Yea! Scaring my nephew like that is totally uncool! Van: Just what do you have to say for yourselves? Steve and Fred: APRIL FOOLS!!!! *both laugh hysterically* Everyone just gave Steve and Fred angry looks. Steve: Aw come on! Can't y'all take a joke?! Fred: Yea! It's April Fools' Day for crying out loud! Van: Honestly, you 2, that wasn't funny! At that moment, Luke pulled up in his truck followed by a police car. Fred: Aw crud! What're the cops here for?! Luke: There they are, officers! THOSE guys're the ones who stole my hive! Officer: Steven Burns and Frederick Jones, you both are under arrest for theft and bee-knapping! The officers cuffed Steve and Fred and took them away. James: Well, we won't be seeing THEM again for a while! Everyone laughed. ~''3 Weeks Later''~ Steve and Fred were both found guilty of their crimes and sentenced to 23 weeks of community service, serving as assistant beekeepers for Luke. Everyone was watching the trial on TV while having a pizza party. James: Well, THEY'LL be kept busy for a long time! Van: *sips his root beer* Yup! Everyone was so happy that the day of many pranks was officially over. As a special reward, the pups were treated to go to on an unlimited amount of free trips to the Adventure Bay Water Park. But they were too tuckered out from the day's actions, so they all went to bed and fall fast asleep. ~'THE END'~ Trivia * As stated in the top of the page, this my first future generation story * This is the first time Steve and Fred targeted Mr. Porter for one of their dastardly pranks * The "mutant snowman" part was inspired by the Fireman Sam episode "The Case Of The Licorice Shoelaces" and an RP done by me and Vanguardmaster47, who guest stars in this story * Luke is revealed to have a hobby of beekeeping. * This is the first time Tundra ever sang a song by The Monkees, the one in particular being "Daydream Believer" * This is also the first time one of the future gen pups is seen riding a bike, that pup being Sage Author's Note I';m so excited I wrote my first ever future gen story! And of course, I had permission from the following users to use their OCs * RockytheEco-pup * Tundrathesnowpup * Zumarocks3390 And of course, I had fun writing this story, and I hope you all had fun reading it as well!! Happy April 1st, everyone!!! From, Thunderbird1InternationalRescue ;) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Future Generation Category:Second generation Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14